User talk:Swampym
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to Talk:Phineas and Ferb Wiki! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Topher208 (Talk) 19:08, 17 April 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Talk page edits/wiki protocols Swampy, it's great to have you here and contributing to the wiki. It's great to know that the creators of the series we all care so much about care so much about their fans. I am the bureaucrat of the wiki, meaning that I've been entrusted with the quality control over the wiki. I've been replacing all the references to Buford's last name in every page using an automatic bot thanks to your information. It's really cool that The Agency will finally get a name! I just had a quick note for you about adding information to regular articles and talk pages. We are trying to keep the main articles written in a manner that sounds somewhat encyclopedic. Your edit to the Buford page would have been better on the Buford talk page. Speaking of talk pages, instead of signing your name (or in addition to if you prefer), you can add a signature to your post by clicking the squiggly line in the toolbar above the edit box. This will add a link to your username and a timestamp so everyone will know when your comment was posted. Again, thank you for your work and thanks for your new information. I hope to be talking to you again soon. —Topher 21:02, 17 April 2009 (UTC) RE: General User Questions Any simple errors you find, you can feel free to edit yourself. That is the great thing about this being a wiki. Wikis work when the whole community contributes. If you don't feel like making the changes yourself, the best place to suggest changes is on that article's talk page. Just click on the Discussion tab in the upper right corner, then click on Leave message to add a new heading and conversation. The major contributors will keep an eye on the page because that's the best way to know how the wiki is changing as new users edit it. Don't worry too much about all the little mistakes you think you might be making, everyone does it at first. Some of us have been editing these wikis for a couple of years or more and still don't know all the ins and outs of it. Just keep an eye on what other people are doing and look at other people's code to figure out how things work. The only important thing is that when you edit a talk page you need to sign it like you did on your User page. This is important on talk pages, but you shouldn't add a signature to any regular article edits you make. The only caveat I have for you is that if you make changes to articles that aren't common knowledge from on-screen, you should make sure to note it on the talk page for the article you're editing. For example, you already made a note on The Agency's talk page about its real name, so you can add it to the Background Information section of the article. We try and keep track of things the way they are on-screen in the main portion of the articles and have behind-the-scenes stuff in the Background Information sections. When O.W.C.A. gets named on-screen, it will then be changed in the main portion of the article (and the article moved to O.W.C.A. instead of The Agency). An appropriate way to make the note on that page would be something like, "According to Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, the name of The Agency is actually O.W.C.A. which stands for Organization Without a Cool Acronym." Please feel free to keep in touch with me if you've got any questions or get lost. Another place you can turn to for help would be in the chat room. It's not a big group, but a few of us hang out there once in awhile. Check out Phineas and Ferb Wiki:IRC for information on how to access the chat room. —Topher 02:06, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Opinions Hello Swampy, I am Perryfan and I work in the wiki since February. I joined the wiki because I love your show. Anyway, many of the users I currently work with have many discussions over articles. Do you think you could answer our questions. Just go to the article and click discussion. (Ex. Talk:Tip of the Day) —Perryfan 18:11, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Comic Con Images Please mark any Comic Con images you upload as a free license image. To do this, use the "Licensing:" drop down menu on and choose, "This file is licensed under the GFDL." This will allow us to edit the images (crop them, change resolution, etc.) and will allow them to be used on other websites other than Wikia and other Wikipedia. It also prevents any copyright infringement issues. We ask that you at least consider releasing them under the GFDL, so that all your fans can use them. If you do not want to release them under the GFDL, then please upload them, but choose "I took this photo myself/I am the author." This will still allow us to use them on this site and other Wikia sites and Wikipedia, but will not allow us to edit or share them with other websites. —Topher (Talk) 05:40, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Area Gazette: Preview Issue A Few Questions. Hello Swampy. I heard from a few sources that some upcoming episodes are named "Phinio and Ferbigi" "Mission Improbable" and "The Folympics" I decided to post these on the wiki, but they were shot down as fake. Are They Real? --Green Cake 04:26, 15 August 2009 (UTC) They are indeed fakes.--Swampym 16:25, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Jennifer Grey Done. I will make sure that it stays removed from the page. (I was the one that originally added it, so I don't have any problems removing it.) — RRabbit42 03:37, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Agreed. No problem with this. —Topher (talk) 05:12, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Hello! :) The following message was originally posted on a different page. — RRabbit42 05:06, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Hello Mr. Marsh! Nice talking with you! a long time ago I try to connect, my name is Josefina Pampliega, i'm from Paraguay and I am 12 years, and I am writing this letter to tell you how I adore your show! is the best I have seen of all, I'm happy! you and Mr. Povenmire are geniuses! I see your program every day and always makes me happy! you are amazing! one of my heroes of animation, much as I practice drawing every day, I work hard at it, I'd really like you to rate my drawings, this is my deviant art account, http://jose-p.deviantart.com/ you and Mr. Povenmire are my heroes for their history, you see, my dream is to work in animation, and doing shows with my brothers and friends, etc, when I read your story, I noticed that thanks to your perseverance, patience and effort succeeded achieve its goal of making the show, that both inspires me and teaches me that we must never surrender to achieve your goals, anyway, my favorite character I guess it's perry! is also that of my brother, has everything you can ask for in a character! is smart, secret agent, is an animal, has two identities! is ADORABLE! is amazing! and very funny! I always wonder what he does on the show, when for example imitates candace, (that if they did not expect it!) in order to Mr. Marsh, I think I'm boring you with my letter, sorry to bother you so much and many Greetings to you! Josefina :) new video of BBC interview http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=twDJZJHHjLo --Swampym 19:51, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Awesome, Swampy! Thank you for linking it for us. :) The Flash {talk} 21:23, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Movie? I was wondering if I could send you ideas/scripts for a possible movie. I can usually be found on my user blog! --AgentP 23:22, January 12, 2010 (UTC) No, I'm afraid we are not allowed to accept or even read any unsolicited script or story ideas at all.--Swampym 19:41, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Real episodes I found this episode listing here at Zapit2it. These episodes are on it that I am not sure are real: Spot the Difference (Spot the Diff sequel) Just Passing Through; Candace's Big Day Undercover Carl; Hip Hip Parade It says that these (and many more Season 1 and 2 episodes) are part of season 3? Can you clear this up for us? ---Zacbio--Agent Z 20:25, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Talk These are all legit. --Swampym 19:42, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Phineas and Isabella Hi, Swampy In the season 3 annoucement, you say that Candace and Jeremy will finally become boyfriend and girlfriend. But what about Phineas and Isabella ? Will they be a couple like Candace and Jeremy ? I hope that you can answer this little question. Your truly fan Namcan2000 01:17, January 18, 2010 (UTC) P.S: Just call me Nam ! That would be telling. You'll have to watch. --Swampym 19:44, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Is this a real episode? "Phinabella and Ferbessa" Is that the name of a real episode? If so that's awesome because I'm a major PhineasXIsabella shipper [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 01:27, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Nope--Swampym 19:43, February 10, 2010 (UTC) To quote Adyson Sweetwater: Awwwww nuts! [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 00:31, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Keep the Show Going Do you plan to ever end making new Phineas and Ferb episodes, because I think it's such a great show it should last for years, maybe, you could eventually make the whole show about them as adults (after you do like 4 summers with them as kids), or show them going to school.--Ed Real episodes Are any of the episodes Unregistered contributor 24.131.42.22 '''created are real episodes? ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)'(talk to me) 15:59, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Spt the DiffERENCE WHEN WILL THIS AIR?? (does it even exist?) see here --22pandrew 16:39, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hi Mr. Marsh! I kinda wanted to know how to write to you and Mr. Povenmire through snail mail.Could you please tell me where to mail it to, I have no idea. Thank you so much! ILovePhineasAndFerb 23:27, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Walt Disney Studios, Burbank, CA - --Swampym 19:45, February 10, 2010 (UTC) So that's all I need to put on the envelope and it will make it to you guys?ILovePhineasAndFerb 22:46, February 10, 2010 (UTC) That should do it. 00:32, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ok, Thank you! =D ILovePhineasAndFerb 22:46, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Isabella's outfits Me and Bob and an anonymous IP user were wondering, in the "Ballad of Badbeard", is Isabella wearing her bow under her hat? and what about in "Got Game?", is she wearing her bow under her horse-head thingy? thanks! by the way, YOUR SHOW TOTALLY RULES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:Bowser101|~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 07:54, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Season 3 theme song reccomendation Hi, Swampy! I have a reccomendation for the Season 3 theme, so here it is: (to the tune of the Christmas special theme) There’s a hundred and four days of summer vacation, Before school comes along just to end it, So the annual problem for our generation, Is finding a good way to spend it '''Phineas': So, Ferb, what do you wanna do today? (Ferb shrugs) Bowling For Soup and Chorus: Like maybe…, (2nd verse of Today is Gonna Be a Great Day:) BFS: Crossing the tundra or building a roller coaster. Skiing down a mountain of beans, Devising a system for remembering everything, Or synchronizing submarines. Racing chariots, taming tiger sharks, constructing a portal to Mars, Building a time machine, stretching a rubber tree, or wailing away on guitars. As you can see, There's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts this fall. Phineas: Come on Perry! So stick with us, Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all! So stick with us, Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all! Candace: Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a title sequence! What do you think? --22pandrew 02:43, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Season Box Sets? We loyal fans of your show would love nothing more than to own its greatness on DVD. Is there any chance of you releasing season box sets User:J.Severe or That Guy! 21:08, March 6, 2010 (UTC) We so hope that happens! Fingers crossed. --Swampym 19:39, March 24, 2010 (UTC) whenever they come out that'll be great! Hi, Swampy! My Name Is MasterClanner! Hi, My Name Is MasterClanner I don't wish to give you my real name for particular reasons, You are jeff swampy marsh creator Of Phineas And Ferb? Hi, I like your Show, I wanted to meet you in the 2009 San Diego ComiCon but i was unable to attend due to the fact that we didn't have enough money to come, i know the economy's terrible,.but i hope to meet you another time, maybe this way or in another convention, ISeason Box Sets?I'd Also Like To Meet Dan, i wish to be a creator also and would like to ask for advice and talk to you guys and be in contact with you. so can we? Please write to me if you can? See You Soon. masterclanner Who are this fireside girls in the right? Hello Mr. Marsh. I do not wish to interrupt you in your work of Phineas and Ferb. I just what to know who are two new fireside girls in the far right? They first appeared in I Was a Middle Aged Robot, and later on one of them in The Beak. With the behalf of the members of the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, can you help us identify their names? Patrickau 26 12:43, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Future Soundtracks? Hi Swampy my name is Kyle. I am a big fan of the show. Especially the songs. My question is will there be a soundtrack for the Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs To You special just like you did for the Christmas special? Also is there any plans for a Season 2 soundtrack yet? Please reply as soon as possible. Knarrow02 06:55, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I didn't know you were actually on this wiki. But it's really cool that you are! Don't worry, I'm not gonna ask you anything about future plots, in fact, I'm totally against spoilers. (Total Drama Island got spoiled for me, and I ain't going back!) But someone on deviantArt said I should propose an idea for an episode to you. I write fanfiction, see. (and I must admit, I'm mostly canon) There's no better way to get my ideas out there than to ask you, the co-creator! Am I right? Anyways, the idea comes my friend (kiki-kit.deviantart.com). Sorry, I'm big on giving credit. I just wrote a story about it, but the idea is hers. The idea is: What if Phineas and Ferb's invention goes horribly wrong, and Phineas loses his voice for a period of time? Tell me what you think, please! I actually want to be a cartoonist one day, mostly inspired by your show! ~TeamPhin/Haley, 13:54, August 5 2010~ When??? Hi there Swampy!